Talk:Shield
Stub Since this article was a stub I decided to fix it up a bit. If you disagree with any of my changes, feel free to use the history to help make a better page. I'm aware that the list of shields is kind of redundant with the category beneath, but it was what I was expecting when I arrived at the page, and it makes the article look better, I think. Djchallis Added an Image, hope that helps--Redeadhunter 19:37, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Should we put anything about the fact that Twili like to wear shields like masks? For example, when Link first gets a shield, Midna puts it on her face. Plus, what do the Shawdow Beasts' masks remind you of? Maybe in a trivia section or something. Dawn Of A New Day (is cool) : List As has been pointed out, instead of this appearing in the list of shields: * Shield * Shield which is sort of worthless unless you bother to/know you can hover over the link and see where it goes, can we make it look like this: * Shield (Four Swords) * Shield (Spirit Tracks) or this: * [[Shield (Four Swords)|Shield (Four Swords)]] * [[Shield (Spirit Tracks)|Shield (Spirit Tracks)]] or something that makes it easier to use?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:27, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :For lists, the third one would be best. Jedimasterlink (talk) 13:45, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I take a third option, namely... the third option. --AuronKaizer ' 14:18, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :::The third option may be the best but the real question is why do we have separate pages for shields that are just called Shield? If the reason is because their page names need their game title since we already have a Shield page for every shield then it makes sense. However, if there is a solution around this wouldn't it be better to have only one page for Shield shields? --Birdman5589 (talk) 14:46, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the third option, I thought we already did this in most cases; the few times I've made See alsos in that form I've done the whole [[Shield (Four Swords)|Shield (''Four Swords)]] thing, namely here, here, and here. In regards to Birdie's suggestion, because they have the same title, it might be best to do that...I mean, we seem to do that most often too, correct? -'''Minish Link 15:48, September 14, 2011 (UTC) What would we call it? Shield (item)? Oni Link 17:54, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :That's the problem. I have no idea how we would name it. We could make it Shield (item) or we could make this page plural? Or I guess we can also leave it how it is. --Birdman5589 (talk) 19:10, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, let's just leave it. There isn't really a great way to do this, but I think what we have now is the least ambiguous (Shield (item) could apply to either the general page or a specific page) and the most consistent with our naming conventions. Jedimasterlink (talk) 07:02, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay then, I'll change the list entries to the [[Shield (Four Swords)|Shield (Four Swords)]] format later today unless someone objects. Knives182 (talk) 19:38, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Non-linear damage in Skyward Sword I could have sworn that some enemies do less damage to shields than to Link's health. For example, Keese seemed to be about half as effective. I'd like to try it out, but I might not get the chance in the near future. Oh, and if it's true, which article should it be in? --Naxios10 (talk) 19:48, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :Considering we have a page for the Magic and Stamina Meters we should probably have a page for the Shield Meter. Information like that would be suited there I'd say. Oni Link 19:52, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Discussion of blocking techniques 1H v 2H I think this would be interesting somewhere. I seem to recall from Ocarina of Time that when you wielded 2H weapon (Biggoron Knife or Bow) that he keeps the shield equipped on his back and if you pressed the block button he would duck down (protecting from attacks from above) rather than hold his shield down. Does that sound right? Also I believe even with 1H weapns he would wear the shield on his back when he doesn't have his weapons drawn and this still provided some defensive benefit against attacks targetting you from behind aimed at the torso? In some cases not taking your shield out could be better if you can simply dodge attacks you can see from the front and rely on the shield to stop surprise attacks from the rear? talk2ty 05:13, April 17, 2019 (UTC) :I don't think it protects Link while on his back. Link only ducks when he's a child using the Hylian Shield. He holds out the sword in a blocking position with a two handed sword, though he can use the shield if he puts the sword away. Green Rupee 06:49, April 17, 2019 (UTC)